Typical network planning and design changes, such as adding new network devices or changing parameters of existing network devices, are done tens or even hundreds of times a day in large networks. Network device changes are made in parallel by multiple engineers or locally at the network device by an engineer. These changes can cause related network devices to diverge from a centralized template and/or from each other. Due to this divergence, an engineer reviews any issues and changes the configuration for each network device individually. The engineer assesses the cross-dependencies and technical validity of the changes to the network device with other engineers, groups the changes, and plans the change execution in accordance with technical dependencies. When the engineer makes network device changes, the engineer manually analyzes the dependency between network devices and updates each network device accordingly. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved network configuration management.